


Adventures

by WritergirlRS



Series: Six oneshots [4]
Category: Six - Marlow/Moss
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-23
Updated: 2020-09-23
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:21:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26618122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WritergirlRS/pseuds/WritergirlRS
Summary: In this one-shot the girls go tree climbing. But one queen in particulair isn't too excited about that..
Series: Six oneshots [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1922257
Kudos: 18





	Adventures

“Who’s ready for tree climbing?!” Anne yells through the house. 

“Someone is excited" Parr mumbles, walking into the living room.

“Yes I am! It’s climbing in the trees. Who wouldn’t be excited?” Anne says.

“Anyone with a fear of heights" Catherine replies.

“And you're afraid of heights aren't you" Parr says.

“Maybe" Catherine says, not wanting to admit it.

“Who’s afraid of heights?” Kat asks as she joins the others in the living room.

“Catherine" Anne says.

“Oh really, I didn’t know that" Kat says.

“Doesn’t really match your attitude." 

“Anna of Cleves, I heard that!” Catherine shouts to Cleves who was, apparently, listening along from the hallway.

“Cleves, stop trying to out-sass Catherine, it’s time to go” Jane says, grabbing Cleves by her wrist and pulling her from the hallway and into the direction of the car.  
Once everyone is in the car they're ready to go. The half an hour car drive mainly excists out of Anne and Kat singing along to the radio and Parr threatening to turn the radio off. 

“Good heavens, next time either that radio goes off or you two can walk “ Cathy says to Anne and Kat.

“Cathy, not so grumpy" Jane says “let them have some fun.” 

Cathy decides to drop the topic, knowing she’s probably alone in this. Meanwhile the girls have reached the register desk at the tree climbing park, and Jane goes up to the desk to register everyone. That doesn’t take too long, and 5 minutes later Jane comes back telling the girls to follow her. They can join the next instruction which starts in 5 minutes.

“Oh yeah, everyone needs to have their hair up" Jane says when she notices Kat with her hair down. 

“But I didn’t bring any hair elastics with me" Kat says.

“I have some. Here, let me braid it quickly" Anne says, pulling 2 hair elastics from her wrist.

Once Kat her hair is braided the girls make their way to introductions. There they get a short instruction on the rules and how to use the equiptment.

“This doesn’t really look too fancy" Cleves says as everyone is putting their harnesses on.

“It’s not supposed to look fancy, it’s supposed to keep you safe" Cathy replies.  
“Still" Cleves says.

After the instruction is finished the girls are free to climb.

“Who’s gonna climb that high one over there with me?” Anne asks, pointing to the zipline course high up in the trees.

“You really are reckless huh” Catherine says.

“Maybe” Anne says “but who’s coming with me?”

“Wouldn’t you start on a little lower course first?” Catherine asks.

“Not everyone is afraid of heights Catherine” Anne says “but I’m going to do that course now, if anyone wants to come with me follow me.”

Kat decides to go with Anne while Jane and Catherine are starting a couple courses lower. Cleves and Cathy are starting on a mid-height course. 

“Why did I agree to this again” Catherine mumbles once she reached the first platform, anxiously clinging onto the tree.

“Just don’t look down, it’ll be alright” Jane says.

“How am I supposed to not look down when I have to walk over all kinds of difficult things?!” Catherine says.

“Fair enough” Jane says.

“Ain’t you gonna help me?” Catherine squeaks.

“You’re already up here babe, you’ve got to do it anyway now” Jane says.

A while later Anne and Kat spot Cathy and Cleves on a course under them. 

“Watch this” Anne says to Kat, connecting her pulley to the next cable. She then lets go, and while she slides down the cable she yells “Caaaaathy, Cleeeeeves!” Both girls’ heads shoot up looking where the yelling comes from. They soon enough spot Anne, standing on the platform with a big grin on her face, as well as Kat giggling on another platform.

“That was to expect” Cathy chuckles, knowing Anne and her energy. 

“I’m gonna get her back” Cleves mumbles. 

“She scared you didn’t she” Cathy says.

“Maybe” Cleves replies.

“So she did” Cathy says triumphantly, continuing the course.

“Hey Catherine, you survived” Cleves says once all the girls are back on the ground.

“Ai, that’s my line” Cathy says, causing all the girls to let out a chuckle.

“I don’t know how, but yes I survived” Catherine says.

“Are you gonna do another course?” Kat asks.

“Yes, but under one circumstance” Catherine answers.

“And that is?” Kat says.

“That Anne is not coming with me” Catherine says.

“Why’s that” Anne says.

“Because I’m happy enough if I survive another course without your crazy energy behind me” Catherine says.

“Fair enough” Anne says “anyone coming with me to the red course?”

“Does the red course include the bungee cord?” Cathy asks.

“Of course it does! Else I wouldn’t go do that one” Anne says.

“Typically Anne” Cleves chuckles, watching Anne walk off.


End file.
